Lord of the Rings:Albion's Story
by Bethelann16
Summary: Follow Albion as she journeys from Lower Earth to Middle Earth with the Fellowship. Discovering Love and Friendship but also facing wars and sorrow.
1. Teaser: Chapter 1

**Teaser: Please comment and I will post full First Chapter**

All LOTR content and characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Only Mithril/Albion belongs to me.

Key:

"Common speech"

'Thoughts'

_Elvish_

**Chapter one: The beginning**

Albion stormed out the house in utter frustration, her mood was highly unsettled. She ran through the front yard and threw herself onto the grass just to get a grip on her emotions. This day was slowly going down hill even after the peaceful start to it, but now it was utter chaos. 'Maybe I'm blowing all of this out of proportion.' Albion thought trying to be rational as she lay on the soft grass and closed her eyes to just feel the kiss of sunlight over her the sounds of the suburban neighborhood began to faded away as she drifted into a deep sleep. In her dreams Albion dreamt of lush pastures, rolling hills and vast mysterious forests as far as the eye could see.

Than suddenly she was pulled out of her lullaby of sleep by the sounds of foot prints. The sound of gravel crunched underneath their feet which startled Albion greatly seeing as there wasn't a hint of gravel anywhere near her suburban home. Also the sound of horse shoes along with them puzzled Albion greatly seeing as there were no horses in these parts for a few miles at the very least.

Hoping these strangers would pass by her, Albion lay very still to be undetected. But luck seemed to not be on her side this day because one of the men in the group spotted her and ran to her said.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she hurt?"

"What is an Elf doing so far from Rivendell?"

That last question flying from one of the stranger's mouths stunned Albion cold. Elf? Rivendell? No, it couldn't be…..but it were no other explanations to why those words would even be uttered. Albion took a deep breath before opening her eyes to see the skeptical before her.

The first face she encountered was a young, handsome man with dark brown hair falling down on his shoulders and calming grey eyes. And those eyes Albion could see all the wisdom that surpassed his youthful look by many years.

"Are you well, my lady?" He asked kindly.

His voice was smooth and rough holding in it kindness and wisdom just as his eyes did.

"Yes sir, I am well."Albion replied softly.

Looking over herself Albion saw that she was now wearing a soft brown tunic, dark brown leggings and brown leather lace up boots that came up to her knees. Her milk chocolate hair fell onto over her eyes, brushing it back Albion was surprised to find it still short and messy. And she nearly jumped out of her skin when she brushed past her ears to find a sharp point at the tip.


	2. Chapter 1 Full: The Beginning

Key:

"Common speech"

'Thoughts'

_Elvish_

**Chapter one: The beginning**

Albion stormed out the house in utter frustration, her mood was highly unsettled. She ran through the front yard and threw herself onto the grass just to get a grip on her emotions. This day was slowly going down hill even after the peaceful start to it, but now it was utter chaos. 'Maybe I'm blowing all of this out of proportion.' Albion thought trying to be rational as she lay on the soft grass and closed her eyes to just feel the kiss of sunlight over her the sounds of the suburban neighborhood began to faded away as she drifted into a deep sleep. In her dreams Albion dreamt of lush pastures, rolling hills and vast mysterious forests as far as the eye could see.

Than suddenly she was pulled out of her lullaby of sleep by the sounds of foot prints. The sound of gravel crunched underneath their feet which startled Albion greatly seeing as there wasn't a hint of gravel anywhere near her suburban home. Also the sound of horse shoes along with them puzzled Albion greatly seeing as there were no horses in these parts for a few miles at the very least.

Hoping these strangers would pass by her, Albion lay very still to be undetected. But luck seemed to not be on her side this day because one of the men in the group spotted her and ran to her said.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she hurt?"

"What is an Elf doing so far from Rivendell?"

That last question flying from one of the stranger's mouths stunned Albion cold. Elf? Rivendell? No, it couldn't be…..but it were no other explanations to why those words would even be uttered. Albion took a deep breath before opening her eyes to see the sceptical before her.

The first face she encountered was a young, handsome man with dark brown hair falling down on his shoulders and calming grey eyes. And those eyes Albion could see all the wisdom that surpassed his youthful look by many years.

"Are you well, my lady?" He asked kindly.

His voice was smooth and rough holding in it kindness and wisdom just as his eyes did.

"Yes sir, I am well."Albion replied softly.

Looking over herself Albion saw that she was now wearing a soft brown tunic, dark brown leggings and brown leather lace up boots that came up to her knees. Her milk chocolate hair fell onto over her eyes, brushing it back Albion was surprised to find it still short and messy. And she nearly jumped out of her skin when she brushed past her ears to find a sharp point at the tip.

Albion than stopped focusing on her own appearance and looked around at the company staring at her. There were two handsome men, four small boy 'Hobbits' she corrected, one dwarf, an old man in grey and a ellon(male elf). And of course the small chestnut pony along with them.

"Might I enquire upon who you all are?" Albion requested.

"Oh beg your pardon, my lady."The man next to her answered. 'Aragorn' Albion remembered mentally.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This Boromir of Gondor, Legolas of the Woodland realm, Gimli, son of Gloin and Gandalf the Grey. These four are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Pergrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck from the shire." Aragorn said pointing out the respective person to their name.

"May I inquire after your name, my lady?" Gandalf asked kindly after Aragorn's introductions.

"You may call me Mithril. For I fear that my name will be strange in the tongues of men, elves, halfling or even dwarves." Albion answered. "However if you wish to know it I shall tell you. It is Albion of Lower Earth."

All of the Company seemed confused when she mentioned Lower Earth but Gandalf seemed to understand where she was from.

"Yes, I know of Lower Earth. I've been there many times."Gandalf said nodding to himself. "You have chosen a wise name Albion now Mithril for your new life. Come you shall aid me on the journey and I shall explain the reason for your being here."

Mithril jumped on her feet and followed close to Gandalf as they continued on their way.

"You have come through a great transformation to come here. And know much of what is to come to pass. You must know the importance of some events to pass while other may be prevented. I advise you to choose wisely in your actions." He said vaguely but also in warning. Mithril was exceptionally glad that she knew exactly of what he spoke of.

"Yes, Gandalf. I know of some events that are necessary for the future while others need not happen." Mithril answered without giving much information for those who may be able to hear their conversation. A.K.A. Legolas.

Gandalf looked over at her with a small impressed smile and twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I believe they made a wise choice in sending you here."

Mithril smiled back at him before they continued toward the mountains in silence. Mentally Mithril went over the events that were going to happen over the course of these next few months and winced internally at them. Whoever the "they" that Gandalf spoke of really wanted her to see most of the events that she couldn't stop or give real comfort to those who needed it. Gandalf's death had to happen for him to turn into the white wizard and for Frodo to go to Mordor with Sam. Boromir's death was one she wasn't completely sure of but once they entered to forests of Lothlorien she would consult the Lady of Light and her mirror.

"At least one elf was enough to deal with. Now I have two!" Gimli's grumbling pulled Mithril out of her thoughts.

"Oh come now Mater Dwarf." Mithril said smirking. "Surely my company has not been completely vexing."

Gimli blushed a bit before answering

"No, my lady. Forgive my rudeness. Since being in the company of elves longer than my liking while being in Rivendell."

"I understand Gimli. And I harbor no ill will toward you. I hope that we will become on good terms during this quest."

Gimli smiled in response then fell into silence for the rest of the climb up the mountain. As they trecked up, well the men, hobbits and dwarf trecked while the elves with their light weight and grace walked without a hitch, Mithril walked beside Aragorn at the rear keeping a sharp eye on the hobbits as they climbed.

"I never knew that there were any other worlds out there. Is it much like this one?" Aragorn asked in fascination.

"In some ways yes but in many other no. My world is probably much larger in size and our culture and ethics is less refined as yours."

"How then are they alike?"

"Landscape, map making and royalty, in some areas, are basically the same. Everything else has been improved, in their minds, or has disappeared completely from the world." As Mithril spoke she started up at the sky, it seemed like hundreds of years since she saw a sky so blue and clear.

"You do not agree with the changes in your world." This was not a question.

"No. I believe that things are better as they were or as they are here. Some advantages were pleasing but others made me feel useless."

"I hope you won't feel that way here." Aragorn said encouragingly.

Mithril smiled in return. "_Le hannon, Aragorn."_

Aragorn turned his head in surprise when she spoke perfect Sindarin making Mithril laugh and continue walking as he stood still in shock.

They camped out on a small cliff side away from the snow for the night. Sam started cooking with Pippin and Merry in his shadow waiting for the food to be ready. As they waited Pippin suddenly turned his attention on Mithril, he stared at her for a few short minutes before blurting out.

"Why is your hair so short?"

Mithril just chuckled.

"Don't be rude, Pippin!" Merry hissed after clumping him on the head.

"Do not fear Merry. Pippin is merely curious so I shall answer you question as best I can. You see in Lower Earth it has become a common occurrence for many to cut their hair short. It began with the men to show their manliness and authority over women but as time wore on women wanted to show that they were equal to the men and began to cut their hair as well. Now that may not be the real reason behind but thats how I saw it. I only cut my own hair because it became a hazard and irritable to maintain."

Once she was done explaining Pippin looked as if he understood but was quickly distracted by Sam passing around food.

The fire began to die down to burning ashes while Mithril watched the horizon. Behind her the rest of the Fellowship slept peacefully with the continuous loud snoring of Gimli. The only other that was wake along with her was Legolas, he only stood a few feet away from her.

He was certainly handsome, even as he stood stiff as a statue underneath the moonlight. Mithril could see the outline of his sharp but soft defined jaw line and cheek bones. His nose was petite and brought the whole face together. His lips were small but pleasing to the eyes with a light pink tint to them. His hair was like a waterfall of silver and soft sunrise, the elvish braids in them coupled with his sharp point ears poking out completed the elvish prince in a aura of honor and integrity. Though she couldn't see his eyes Mithril knew that they were sky blue that could be hard as steel or soft as silk whenever it suited him. Orlando Bloom really did him no justice, now.

'Come now Mithril now is not the time for those thoughts.' Mithril thought scolding herself.

To distract herself Mithril decided to sing a song from home but in Sindarin.

"_Sound the bugle now- play it just for me_

_At the seasons change- remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on- I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left- just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier- wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me- lead me away…..or leave me lying here_

_Sound the bugle now- tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know- that lead to any where_

_Without I fear I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down- decide not to go on_

_Than from on high- somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"_

_If you lose yourself- your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight- remember who you are_

_Yeah you're a soldier now- fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more- yeah that's worth fighting for"_

Still silence followed as the last verse drifted in the wind as the sun began to rise over the hills. Orange, pink and red tint painted the sky as the clouds parted and the moon went down for her slumber. The trees across the mountains became illuminated and sunlight reflected off the snow like diamonds. Birds chirped their good mornings to the sun as they went about the sky.

Mithril signed peacefully as she sat on the mountain side with her legs tucked in and chin up top them looking at the serenity of the morn.

"_Twas a lovely song you sang waking up the sun. But I do not believe I have heard of it before." _A soft voice brought Mithril out of her musings.

"_Indeed, I believe not. It is a song I knew as a child. I thought it was fitting for the days ahead." _She answered quietly, not wanting to distribute the peaceful morning.

Legolas said nothing more while he stood next her until the sun had fully risen over the sky.

_Come. We should wake the others. Gandalf will be wanting an early start."_

Legolas offered Mithril a hand which she gladly took before heading back to the others. A warmth shoot through her spine when their skin connected then suddenly turned cold when released. Mithril said nothing of this, and if Legolas had felt it too he said nothing either, as she walked to the camp sight and began waking the rest of the Company.

They continued their trek up the mountain fairly easily with the two elves up front guiding them through less heavy snow. Gimli complained the entire time about the 'rudeness of elves' and 'grace'. Legolas was about to confront on it but Mithril grabbed his wrist before he could, in surprise he looked down at her.

"_Best not to trifle with him now, Legolas."_

He raised his eyebrow as if to say 'I can handle him'

"_He is making such progress up the mountain to prove that dwarves are better than elves, better not deteriorate his determination. At this rate was shall be up this mountain by night fall."_

Legolas chucked deeply before continuing up the mountain now content with leaving Gimli to his grumblings. Mithril didn't know when or how at this moment that Legolas' hand and her's were intertwined but neither released the other as they walked shoulder to shoulder on the snow.

The Company continued up the mountain as they come to a steep hillside none hesitated in climbing up. About half way up Aragorn suddenly called out for Frodo making all stop and turn to see the spectacle. It seemed the he had fallen down the hill but Aragorn had caught him before falling too far. As Frodo brushed snow off his chest he started searching for something in a panic. Than Mithril saw Boromir pick up what he was searching for…...The One Ring.

Mithril clutched her head in pain as she heard a deep dark voice whisper in a dark language that she dare not utter. The pain continued until Frodo snatched the ring back from Boromir and hide it from sight.

"_Mithril are you well?" _Legolas asked concerned turning her head to face him.

"_Yes, I am well." _Mithril said taking a deep breath. "_That ring is vile."_

Legolas nodded in understanding but waited for her to start walking before following at her side, still hand in hand.


End file.
